<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Random one shots bitches by RollyBroly_HolyMoly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686573">Random one shots bitches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollyBroly_HolyMoly/pseuds/RollyBroly_HolyMoly'>RollyBroly_HolyMoly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollyBroly_HolyMoly/pseuds/RollyBroly_HolyMoly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack angst, all that lovely shit. </p><p>This is for me to either vent or just write while I'm having writer's block on my main works.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yo. You want crack? You want angst?</p><p>Then I'm the right dealer for you.</p><p>Feel free to leave suggestions and all that if you want.</p><p>If you want me to write for other fandoms just ask. I'll probably do it if I know the fandom</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Up first. Angst.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suicide warning!<br/>Like seriously, it's pretty descriptive.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suicide warning!</p><p> </p><p>This is angst, like severe angst. There is no happy ending.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Marinette was tired. Lila's lies had gotten worse these past months. Even her parents believed the brat over her now, they had yelled at her the night before over some bullshit Alya had spouted to them after the lying bitch had had another crocodile tears session at school today. Apparently, Marinette had been stealing designs from her for years. A very obvious lie, that they had all believed.</p><p>Gabriel Agreste had intentionally blacklisted her from as much of the design industry as he could after the liars accusations got to him, going so far as to even post his defamation  publically on twitter.</p><p> </p><p>But, Marinette held strong.</p><p>She had to she was ladybug after all.</p><p> </p><p>She still had jagged stone... Even if he was in America for some music competition at the moment.</p><p>She had Luka and Kagami, even if Luka was swamped with his new jobs working with Jagged stone and Bob Roth (he was at least still in Paris though) and Kagami was back in Japan after her mother finally decided that the Akumas were just too dangerous, even with Ladybug reversing the damage done.</p><p>And she had tikki and the other kwamis, even if she could Only talk to them rarely due to her parents strictly grounding her after Lila told them she had been seeing older men when she hadn't come back home during an akuma attack...</p><p>But Marinette would get through this and expose Lila. She was strong. Even if Adrien refused to help.</p><p> </p><p>Monday at school.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette had just arrived at school after a last minute akuma battle, leaving her sore and tired, but, she was running late already, so she sprinted up the stairs and flung the door open with a shout of "I'M LATE!"... Only to be met with the glares of her classmates, well Adrien was guiltily refusing to look at her, so it obviously had something to do with Lila.</p><p>"W-Whats wrong guys?" She asked nervously, only to be met with a sharp slap across the face from Alya. "WHAT'S WRONG? I'll tell you what's fucking wrong bitch, Lila saw you working with Hawkmoth you skank! I can't believe we ever called you our friend! Why don't you go kill yourself you terrorist scum!"</p><p>Marinette she'd tears as the rest of the class jumped on the bandwagon, yelling at her and hitting her. Adrien did nothing.</p><p>Ms. Bustier did nothing. In fact she called the police against Marinette after Lila's claim, after all, why would she lie?</p><p>Marinette soon fell unconcious from the beating her classmates had given her, still crying to herself softly. The last thing she had seen was Lila's Savage grin at Marinette's misery.</p><p>When Marinette woke up, she was handcuffed to a bed in the hospital, and had a killer headache. She sat in the bed for what felt like hours, until finally a police officer entered, glaring at her as she took a seat.</p><p>"Hello Marinette Dupain-chen." The officers sharp voice hissed. "Are you aware of the charges for crimes such as terrorism?" Marinette was shocked, why was she being asked that after being beaten to near death!? "Y-Yes Ma'am, I do know, but why are you asking me? And what about the class who put me into the hospital, why aren't you asking me about them!?" The officer harshly glared at her before talking again. "I'm asking the questions here young miss. You have been accused of abetting the known terrorist Hawkmoth. It is likely that you will face court for your crimes." Marinette was officially angry. "My crimes!? What fucking crimes!? Getting beaten to near death due to a liar's claims? There is no proof and will never be any proof for what you just accused me of as I have never and will never work for Hawkmoth!!!"</p><p>Marinette was shut up with a sharp slap to the face. "One, you will respect your betters with proper manners. Two. You will be thoroughly investigated by the police and they will decide if there is proof or not. Three. Until you are proven either guilty or innocent, you will be held in a holding cell for your own and others protection. Good day miss Dupain-chen." With that the officer stalked out of the room.</p><p>Her place was quickly taken by Marinette's furious parents. "MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHEN, how dare you! Working with Hawkmoth! We raised you better than that you brat!" Marinette was honestly shocked. They should be angry at her injuries. At her classmates. But they were angry at her. The victim. Fuck this. "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!? I'm in the hospital after being beaten near death and all you care about is some fucking lies? Do you even fucki-"</p><p>*SLAP* Marinette was cut off by her Papa slapping her in the face. "Don't you dare talk to your mother like that you brat, what the hell happened to our little girl? The Marinette who was so sweet and nice? I don't even know you anymore, working with terrorists, sleeping with of older men? You are no daughter of ours yo-" he stopped at hearing Marinette mumble something,"what was that?" "I said, THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Her parents paled at her words realising what he had said her mother- wait no Sabine softened her voice before talking "Mari, please, just list-" "Like you listened to me? Huh? Like how you let me explain that Lila was lying? Huh? No. Get the fuck out right fucking now." </p><p>Her parents finally got the message and left the room. Letting her finally rest.</p><p> </p><p>A week later and Marinette was now in a jail cell. Fourteen Akumas had already come for her, she was caught on camera, screaming her head off at Hawkbitch each and every time, refusing his Akuma's until he finally got the memo and stopped sending them in the first place. </p><p>The media was all over her. She was in at least three news stories with titles such as 'Hawkmoth's Apprentice?' and the like. She knew that while she was at least afforded her privacy by the actual news, the Ladyblog was definitely a different matter.</p><p>Finally, her luck seemed to turn around two weeks later, the police released her with full apologies from themselves and the news stations, citing a great amount of proof that proved she was not working with Hawkmoth. Including a statement from chat noir, which verified that she had actually been the temporary hero multi mouse during an akuma attack.</p><p>But her good luck didn't last. </p><p>She was jumped on her way home by a group of the Ladyblog's follower's, and once again, she awoke in a hospital, though this time she wasn't handcuffed, and she was escorted by police to her home after she spent two days in bed rest.</p><p> </p><p>When Marinette finally got home, her parents tried acting nice to her,as if it made up for them choosing Lila over her, as if everything would go back to the way it was. It wouldn't. Later that night she cried her heart out to Jagged and Penny over the phone as they consoled her. It wasn't enough.</p><p> </p><p>A week later and she was back in school, back to receiving glares for nothing, and being slut shamed. All despite being a virgin of course. Oh,and she was also back to being randomly tripped and hit in the hallways. Though she did have a way to make that stop... but she couldn't because she was Ladybug.</p><p>Two weeks later and Marinette finally had enough. Screw being Ladybug. Screw Paris. Screw everything. With shaking hands, Marinette wrote three separate notes. One addressed to her parents, who had betrayed her until only recently. One to Jagged Stone and Penny, the people who were the closest things she had to family for months now. One each for Luka and Kagami, her only remaining friends. And Finally, there was one addressed to all of Paris, her final public message as Ladybug.</p><p>The next day at school, Marinette made sure to act as happily as possible, including Lila, which obviously confused them all, especially when she told Lila in the bathroom that both she and Hawkmoth and herself had won. She said goodbye to them all loudly and happily at the end of the day. Something she never did anymore. And finally, after Ms. Bustier left the room, she slowly pulled the rope waiting for her inside her bag and accompanied by three letters with the people they were addressed to clearly written on the envelope. (Kagami's and Jagged's/Penny's had been sent in the mail.)</p><p>Tikki flew from her purse, begging Marinette that they needed her, SHE needed her, but Marinette ignored the poor kwami in favour of removing her earrings, declaring that she was no longer the holder of the miraculous and denouncing her title as guardian, (the Kwami being sucked inside of the miraculous as she removed them) finally, Marinette gently placed the earrings them inside of the letter addressed to Paris.</p><p>Marinette allowed herself to finally cry as she finished tying the rope and had it hanging from the ceiling by one end, with the other draped around her throat like a macabre neck tie. Finally, Marinette kicked the chair out from underneath herself as an akuma came in trying to reach her. The akuma didn't make in time, instead landing on her still warm flesh that still had blood flowing in it mere seconds ago. Now though? Now there was now no blood, no pulse. Only the corpse of someone who had been larger then life, of someone who always tried her best. Of Ladybug.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luka was confused, his sister had told him that Marinette had been acting strange the day before, being really nice to everyone, even though they had obviously been bullying her. He was even more confused when his sister invited him to her school the next day as they had a music project in motion, and he was now relatively well known, being both as the lead guitarist in kitty section, and as the back up guitarist for Jagged stone. Luka of course agreed, as it also gave him a good opportunity to check in on Marinette after being trapped by work for so long.</p><p>He ended up wishing he didn't.</p><p>When Luka arrived, he was quickly led to the office by his sister, signing in easily due to his offers to help with the music project Bustier's class was currently undergoing. Being excited to get the day done and see Marinette after so long,he quickly made his way to the classroom. Opening the door quickly, he was met with a sight he never wanted to see.</p><p>Luka's voice was heard screaming Marinette's name all throughout the school as he tried to remove her stuff body from the rope tied to the ceiling, crying heavily all the while, clutching the pale body tightly as he shook with grief, he didn't even notice the people surrounding him until his sister's voice whispered into his ear.</p><p>"Luka please, she's gone, let the ambulance take her, please, you couldn't have done anything, please."  Finally, Luka glanced around himself, when he did, he was met with the horrified faces of what appeared to be the entire school. And clutched in his sister's grasp was a letter addressed to him. shakingly, he slowly reached for the letter, which his sister silently handed to him. Crying heavier than before, Luka tore the envelope open and gently unfolded the note inside reading it slowly as his tears dripped onto the paper, staining it.</p><p>It read.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>Dear Luka</em></p><p>
  <em>If you are reading this letter, then I am finally free from this painful experience called life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know that you will likely blame yourself, but none of this is your fault. You are one of the best friends anyone could ever ask for. I know what you are like. But no matter how many times you try to, this scenario can not be changed, even with second chance. I'm sorry to leave you like this. My friend Luka, Viperion. I have lied to you about who I am for years now. For that I am sorry. I would have loved to continue this great adventure called life with you, but it seems that is not to be. Just know, I will always love you my friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love from Marinette/ Ladybug.'</em>
</p><p>Luka broke down for a second time, clutching Marinette's final words to him into his chest tightly. Luka was eventually forced to go back to his house, where he cried to himself for the rest of the day.</p><p> </p><p>The Parents.</p><p>Tom and Sabine had been working in the Bakary as always, planning on how they could make it up to Marinette for their actions lately. They were worried for their baby girl after she never came home last night, but they called the school and she had been there all day, so they just assumed she was staying at a friend's place. They didn't know how they believed that Lila girl over their own daughter. But they had, and they had to make up for it, starting by giving her some privacy.</p><p>They didn't know they were to little too late.</p><p>They bakery's quiet din was disrupted by Officer Raincomprix walking in. "Ah hello Roger, do you want to usual today?" Sabine greeted the man, already preparing his usual order. "No, sorry Ma'am. I'm here on official police business. You may want to close the shop for what I need to tell you." At his words, both herself and Tom stopped what they were doing before quickly closing the shop after asking their customers to leave the shop. "What is it Roger?" Tom asked quickly, worried about what required them to close shop. Roger sighed before speaking. "Did your daughter contact either of you last night about anything?"</p><p>"No Roger, she didn't, we thought that she was staying at a friend's house for the night. We haven't been the best parents lately and thought she wanted space. Why do you need to ask though?" At Sabine's answer, Roger nodded before answering as gently as he could. "Marinette, Sabine. Uh, I don't know the best way to tell you this, but, I'm sorry. </p><p>Hey body was found in her classroom this morning, by one Luka Couffaine. I'm sorry to tell you this, but she hung herself sabine. We think that she did it last night after the school was dismissed. </p><p>I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do. She uh... left you this note... My deepest condolences.</p><p>W-would you like me to drive you to the hospital? I can leave you alone for a while first if you'd like. If you need anything, I'm here."</p><p>With that, both Tom and Sabine Broke down into tears, crying for their baby girl, asking for Roger to leave them for a while as they read their daughters last words to them.</p><p>'<em> dear Maman and papa.</em></p><p>
  <em>If you're reading this note, then, well, you probably already know why... I'm sorry I couldn't make you proud of me, I always tried my best for you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know that you will question why I did what I did, but, I couldn't see any other choice. I've been beaten bloody both in and outside of school, I've suffered under the false claims of a liar who accused me of terrorism. I've suffered having my name dragged through the mud due to more of the liar's claims. But none of that hurts anywhere near as much as the fact that you both believed her over me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was it really that hard to trust me? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You believed that I had been whoring myself out without I chance to explain. If you had given me that chance,I would have told you everything as I am now. Maman. Papa. I am, well, was, Ladybug. That is why I was always out at night and during the day.i was laying my life on the line for Paris. All I got in return was being beaten into the dirt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I still love to both and I always will, but... This is goodbye Maman. Papa.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Love from your daughter, Marinette.</em>'</p><p>Both of them were pale and shaking, having finished reading the letter, crying even harder. Their baby had been trying with all her might to save Paris, and they hadn't been there for her. No one had.</p><p>They both went outside to meet the patiently waiting Roger, crying as hard as ever as they got into his car, on the way to the hospital where they would start to make funeral arrangements for their baby girl. Their baby girl, who they had failed.</p><p> </p><p>Kagami</p><p> </p><p>Kagami had just returned to her home from her day's training, scheduled by her mother. Upon arriving however her mother was waiting for her, seeming tense about something. "What is wrong mother?" Kagami asked quietly.</p><p>Their relationship was luckily far better after Marinette intervened months ago, calling her mother out for her seemingly uncaring ways and actually impressing the older woman with her passion and guts.</p><p>Her mother was quiet, and handed her a letter addressed to her, informing her that it was best to read the letter first. Kagami, at the words was filled with an ominous feeling about what was happening. But regardless, she opened the letter and read it's contents.</p><p>'<em>dear Kagami.</em></p><p>
  <em>I am sorry for this letter but, If you are reading this, then I am fortunately no longer in this world.</em>
</p><p><em>Knowing you, you likely don't blame yourself, which is good of course as you are not to blame, but still, pleaseTRY to</em> <em> refrain from hunting down those you do blame. Even if the blame is well placed.</em></p><p>
  <em>I am sorry that I am taking myself away from you, I know that you like to hoard the few friends you do have as if they are the most valuable treasures in the world. You are a dragon after all. But Kagami... Ryuko, this is where I leave you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am happy that I met you, you are one of the best friends I had the luck of meeting, but, this is where I say goodbye.</em>
</p><p><em>Love from Marinette/ Ladybug. Bug out.</em>'</p><p>Kagami finished reading the note with tears gently streaming from her eyes, realising that her best friend was dead. Taken by suicide. </p><p>Kagami felt herself gently pulled into an embrace from her mother (the first in years), as the both quietly grieved for the passionate french girl that had changed both their lives.</p><p> </p><p>Jagged Stone and Penny Rolling.</p><p> </p><p>Jagged was surprised when Penny pulled him out of the stadium mid way through auditions for the competition he was judging for, only telling him that it was urgent.</p><p>When they finally got into their apartment room, away from Paparazzi, the dam broke when he saw tears building in Penny's eyes, "what's wrong Penny? Why are you crying? tell me honey" "Jagged. It's... M-Marinette, s-she, she's commited suicide. W-we got a note from her." As Penny got through her sentence spoken while crying, she pulled out a note addressed to the both of them, which Jagged gently took with shaking hands, knowing that Penny had probably already read the letter.</p><p>'<em>dear uncle Jagged and aunt Penny.</em></p><p>
  <em>If you're reading this then I am no longer alive. I wanted to hold strong for the both of you, I really did, but, I just couldn't take any of it any longer. It hurts so much to have had almost everyone turn on me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please never blame yourselves. You will always be the best family I ever had. You always supported me and picked me up when I fell down, but this fall was a little too steep for me to get back up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey, at least I'm still the only girl my age to get a song about her written by jagged stone, even if you didn't know it was me. I truly will miss the both of you with all my heart forever.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Love from Marinette/ Ladybug.</em>'</p><p>To say Jagged was shocked was and understatement, going straight into denial. " No, no. This is impossible Penny, the little rocker is to strong, she couldn't kill herself, and she couldn't be ladybug no-one would let a fourteen year old be a superhero, it's impossible." Jagged was hyperventilating at this point, all but ignoring Penny until she placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking her head as she cried with him. " I'm sorry Jagged. I already called her parents. It's true. </p><p>With that, Jagged broke down in her arms, wailing for his honorary niece who was gone too soon.</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel Agreste (Ha! Surprise bitches)</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel had opened his cliche and released an akuma as he felt the extremely intense emotions coming from the school.</p><p>Honestly, how that cesspool hadn't been shut down yet he didn't know.</p><p>At first Gabriel had been ecstatic over the burst of emotion, as it would make for an extremely powerful Akuma. But then, he was no longer happy at all, he saw the small Dupain-chen girl, who was friends with his son, who he had been targeting for weeks now at the insistence of that Lila brat. The girl who he wanted to marry Adrien and succeed his company.</p><p>And she was preparing to commit suicide. </p><p>Gabriel urged his Akuma to hurry, if only to help him save the girl. But it was to late. The young girl kicked the chair out from under her. The akuma landed, but it was no use. She was dead. And it was his fault.</p><p>"W-what have I done?" His question was never answered.</p><p>Gabriel de-transformed and fell to his knees, vomiting anything that was left in his stomach after realising that he had pretty much killed the young girl due to Lila's influence.</p><p>Lila.</p><p>Gabriel decided to investigate the girl who insisted on targeting Dupain-chen, no, Marinette, she deserved to be called by her name. </p><p>Unfortunately for him, Gabriel's investigation showed that the only surprise behind Marinette's suicide, was that it hadn't happened sooner. Not to mention that the Rossi girl had been sexually harrased and Blackmailing his son into silence with threats.</p><p>Gabriel decided to quit being Hawkmoth after this. But there was one more thing he could do, as an apology for the girl he had forced onto this path.</p><p> </p><p>Paris.</p><p>Of all things Nadja Chamakh had been expecting to do tonight, reading a suicide note on the news as ordered by the mayor was not one of them. But here she was. About to read a note addressed to all of Paris. She hadn't actually read it yet, the mayor had asked her not to, in what seemed to be a sad tone? Anyway the camaras were rolling in five seconds.</p><p>"Don't be bemused it's just the news. I'm Nadja Chamakh and today, we have a note addressed to all of Paris which the mayor himself has asked us to read, so, read it I shall.</p><p>' dear Paris,</p><p>Ladybug here, I am sorry to inform you but I am officially retired by the time you read this letter. Enclosed in the envelope of this letter is the ladybug miraculous, which I ask be placed into a high security vault of some kind.</p><p>The reason for my retirement is because, by the time you read this, I will be dead. In my civilian life, for the past few months, I have been bullied and taunted, harrased and defamed. I have lies and rumours spread about me. I have had Hawkmoth attempt to akumatize me over fifteen times. In fact, one of the rumours about myself was that I have been aiding and abetting the very terrorist that I've been fighting.</p><p>I am sorry Paris but this is the only way to keep everyone safe. The only way to stop myself from being akumatized. So for one last time. </p><p>Bug out.</p><p>Signed Ladybug.</p><p>Aka mar-" Nadja gasped and ran from the studio, the tears in her eyes from the reading the note flowing freely now as she fled while breaking down hysterically.</p><p>Her place in the studio wasn't left empty for long however as Hawkmoth himself teleported into her vacated place on live T.V. where he gently sat in her chair and finished reading the note that was left there.</p><p>"Signed Ladybug</p><p>Aka Marinette Dupain-chen.</p><p> </p><p>PS. To my sweet kitten Chat Noir. I am sorry for leaving you alone against Hawkmoth, I wish I didn't have to, but I do. Remember. You will always be my best friend and that I will always love you."</p><p>As Hawkmoth finished, tears could actually be seen in his eyes. Before he began speaking again, just as quietly as before. "I too would like to retire from this. I only ever wanted to return my wife from the dead, and all that has brought is pain and misery. It cost the life of an innocent young girl before I finally got it through my head she wasn't coming back. I never truly meant any harm to anyone. Neither did Myura. We knew that the Ladybug Miraculous would always bring people back from the dead, we never thought this would happen.</p><p>But there is one person who truly meant the harm caused. My true 'apprentice' as Ladybug, no, Marinette, had previously been accused.</p><p>Funnily enough.it was her who accused miss Dupain-chen with the crime of working with me. It was her who bullied and ostracized Marinette. It was her who told me to target Marinette to create a powerful Akuma. And it was her who convinced Gabriel Agreste to blacklist her from the fashion industry according to my research.</p><p>The person who truly sought the destruction of Paris, the person who destroyed Paris' hero. Her Name is Lila Rossi. And she is truly responsible for the death of a hero.</p><p>And with that, Hawkmoth wiped his tears and teleported out of the studio, leaving all of Paris in silence before the chaos erupted.</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks later, and Lila Rossi had been imprisoned. In fact, the death penalty had actually been brought back just for her when she turned eighteen in three years time. The evidence against her was overwhelming. Especially with the ladyblog having a post of almost every single one of her lies, alongside some video proof of her interfering with Akuma battles. Not to mention that Chat Noir showed up at court and testified against her. But that honestly didn't fix anything. The majority of Paris was left in a depressed state after her death. She had been larger than life, son kind and passionate, protecting everyone as much as she could. And she was gone. Just like that.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette had two funerals. One was held as a public memorial for all of Paris were the mayor spoke of her heroic efforts, and  had a statue built in her commemoration, simultaneously marking that day as a public holiday. One that was for thanks and remembrance to the fallen hero, gone too soon.</p><p>Marinette's family and friends didn't attend that funeral. Instead, they laid her body to rest in a meadow filled with flowers and ladybugs, which Jagged had bought for her, so that she could finally be at peace in her rest. Her grave was a simple one made of stone, marking her as a daughter, niece and friend who gave her life in the name of a cause she should have never been involved in.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, they moved on, slowly.</p><p>Marinette's parents closed their bakery and had a small house built next to Marinette's meadow, bringing the miraculous (which they found in Marinette's room) with them so that the Kwamis could also visit her grave when they wanted. One day they received the ladybug miraculous in the mail, soon followed by the chat miraculous and then the butterfly and peacock miraculous. When they eventually passed, they were buried next to Marinette and left the small house to Kagami and Luka, Who had gotten married by that point.</p><p>Jagged wrote a second song about his honorary niece,this time for Marinette and not Ladybug. And of course Penny thanked her publically when the two finally got married. Dedicating the design of the wedding dress to Marinette. Her last design as MDC. After it had been found in a sketchbook awaiting the day for when jagged finally proposed.</p><p>Luka and Kagami went their seperate ways for a few years as they persued their careers, Luka as a musician and Kagami as a Olympic fencer. Eventually they met again at a memorial for Marinette, which they both attended every year. They soon started dating after that and eventually married. Their fist child, a sweet little girl with dark blue hair, was named after their dear friend Marinette.</p><p> </p><p>After he finally moved on from Emalie, Gabriel finally paid attention to his son and raised him properly. He and Nathalie eventually married with Adrian as the ring bearer and the Adrien's bodyguard Tristan, served as Gabriel's best man. They all attended Lila's execution, as Adrien was a victim of hers (sexual harassment, blackmail and threats.) As well as an actual friend of Marinette's.</p><p>Lila Rossi was put to death via lethal injection three years after the death of Marinette Dupain-chen. She died on the 30th of July at exactly 11:43 in the morning. She was executed due to a multitude of crimes including terrorism.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So, there's the one shot. I will now apologize as I have already nearly made myself cry.</p><p>Until next time, bye.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>